


The Colours Of This Canvas

by Thevaen



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Everything is consensual, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Jaal explores human kinks, Kinks, Light Bondage, Light Choking, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, but Jaal is a gentle soul through it all, porn and fluff, slightest dom/sub, what more could you want.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: Jaal loved learning about humans. He loved learning about Sara. But there are hints of a different side to her, and he's determined to explore and discover all of it.This night was about her pleasure, not his. He had to use all his willpower to stand up straight and yank her back by her hair- and for a moment he was afraid he had done it too hard. But she looked up at him with an expression of pure lust and love, a cheeky grin on her lips as she wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. So, he leaned down close enough to place a soft kiss on the spot behind her ear- forcing her head to the side in the process.''You wanted more, yes?'' He spoke low, and Sara inhaled sharply. ''Yes.'' She answeredIn which Jaal learns about human kinks, and explores them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Throw me into the mess that is kinks and Mass Effect. Specifically Jaal discovering them.  
> I am weak and pleased. And may just turn this into a collection Of Jaal X Ryder kink exploring. There is so much to learn after all. 
> 
> Everything in the fic is consensual. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Humans are fascinating to Jaal. Not just to Jaal, most Angara found them beyond interesting for various reasons. He had been lucky to be able to see and learn from them up close, and he soon knew they were nothing like the Kett. He loved discovering more about them, how they were as different to the Angara as they were alike. Personalities and looks varied, not at all like the Kett, a filthy line of endless clones.  

Some were emotional, much like themselves. Liam he learned showed most of his outings in frustration and anger. Cora he found hard to read, and he was unsure whether she trusted him. Time would tell, and he would wait.  

But Sara. Now that was a mystery.  

He could soon tell she had an interest him, and interest that went beyond a professional one. He tried to remain distant, suspicious of her intentions. But his resolve faltered more and more with each mission, and before he knew he was in deep.    
   
He was never found too far behind her. He told himself it was because of his assignment from Evfra. He had to keep a close eye on these aliens. Learn about them. About their intentions. 

He learned that they were the only species with fur on their bodies. This ''hair'' was as varied as their body types. Different shapes and colors that could change depending on their lifestyle.    
   
There was no ''one true'' culture. There were many found on their home world, and he was said he would never be able to see them.  The same went for their religions. But it was a fickle thing, one that led to years of disagreement and conflict. The whole notion seemed ridiculous to him.    
   
As time went on his interest grew more...specific. He found himself searching for human anatomy. Five fingers, five toes, and the nails often useless for battle yet colored and decorated by the females as if ceremonial weapons.    
   
A belly button. Sometimes they would be drunk from at parties. He found the idea revolting.    
   
The breasts. He found it odd to look at pictures and to know this is what was beneath the layers of armor. He found a vid of hands caressing soft skin and fingers circling and tweaking the colored bud. A moan followed, and he had to close the vid and take apart a whole gun before he felt his face lose heat again.   
   
He wondered what Sara looked like under her clothes. If she would feel as soft as she looked. If she would like to be touched like in the vids. What she would feel like as he slid inside.  With each thing he learned about humans and ways to please them the yearning and wonder grew, and his resolve faltered.   
   
The first time they'd kissed he had marveled at how soft her lips were. Their bodies did not surge with electricity like Angara did, but the touch sparked a fire within him so fierce they might as well have.  He learned her entire body  _was_ as soft as it looked, and he was lost in the beauty of it.  

The first time they had sex it was slow and passionate and romantic, and he'd tried to memorize every response she made to every different touch. The sounds, the twitches, the spasms. Her body was suddenly like an open book, hiding nothing from him. Yet he knew there was still more. And he wanted it all. 

It was a few weeks after Meridian had been claimed that he had sent her an email to come to his old apartment on Aya. Beautiful as her room on the tempest was, it left for too many interruptions, be it through com or door, and the AI that was an ever-touchable presence unsettled him.  

 

He paced through his room, waiting for Sara. He had looked up everything he could find about human sex, and was no longer ashamed of it.  He wanted to know every way to please her, to pull every sound of pleasure she could make from her lips and every physical reaction from her body. Not all things he'd found were suitable he knew, but there had been subtle hints. Accidental touches that led to a sharp intake of breath or a shudder beneath his touch.   

There was a knock on the door, and he was pulled from his thoughts. When he opened the door a smile crawled its way to his lips at the sight of her, and she smiled back. 

''Hey.'' She said sweetly, stepping closer and standing on her toes to kiss him. Her lips were always so soft. 

''Hey.'' He whispered back when they parted. 

''Sooo...'' She stepped past him, and fell silent. 

Along with his research in their many ways of mating, Jaal was not one to do things halfhearted. Emotion and romance was what she soon knew him for, and he was not about to forgo that part.  

The room was dimly lit. Vetra had been able to get her hands on some candles, and while he had not been able to find ''roses'', he had gathered the most beautiful plants and flowers he could find and displayed them around the room.  Petals led a trail deeper into his apartment, and it didn't take a Salarian to figure out where it led. Sara snickered, then laughed, and before he could voice his worry and confusion she kissed him again.  

''This is such a cliché.'' She said in between kisses, and for a moment, Jaal thought he had disappointed her. But her smile was bright and earnest, and she rested her head against his chest. ''I love it, thank you.''   
   
He wrapped his arms around her frame and held her close. Kissed the top of her head. The hair felt funny against his lips, and it always stuck to them. Static, she had told him. But she liked it when he held and kissed her like this, so he gladly accepted it.    
   
''I am glad you like it.'' He murmurs against her hair. ''But it is not why I invited you here.''   
   
''Well, if I'm right in assuming where that path leads to I would hope so.  I would be slightly disappointed if there was just a board game at the end.''   
   
''Only slightly?'' He asked with a smile.    
   
''Well I would like to play a game of Ludo with you...'' She started. Her hands trailed from his shoulders down his chest, and she started to fumble with his Rofjin. ''But right now, I'd rather play with  _just_  you.''   
   
She gave him a cheeky grin, and hint of shyness was only betrayed by the color on her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her, and led her into his home.  

He didn't lead her straight to his bedroom. They sat on his couch, where she straddled his hips and held his face as she kissed him. They spoke soft words of affection and sipped from drinks he'd stolen from the resistance, and later Sara giggled as she played with his ''neck flaps.'' and found out some spots were extremely ticklish and... sensitive. Much like the spot behind her ear.    
   
They later took on spot by the window, where she leaned against him as they stared out the window down on the market below, quiet and nearly abandoned. He had his arm around her shoulder, his fingers absentmindedly stroking her cheek. She turned her head to kiss them. And again. And again. Her lips remained on his skin and parted, and she darted her tongue across his bundled fingers.  

He tensed up in surprise. She did it again, a soft experimental lick that ended at the tip of his fingers. She parted her lips, and her tongue slid under his fingers as she took them in her mouth.  

His breathing hitched and a soft sound of approval followed. He turned her so he could watch her face, and the satisfied and confident smirk she showed him pulled a soft growl from him. He wondered if she had done the same as he did in terms of research, or if it was just a human thing. In truth, he did not even know before the kind of response his body would have to this, and memories of her lips around his cock resurfaced.    
   
They started the way down to his bedroom slowly.  Clothes were lost along the way, skin revealed and explored. Her hands worked deftly on his clothes, and she pushed him when the back of his legs hit his bed. He had to use every ounce of willpower he had to hold her still when she tried to slide down in between his knees, and when she gave him a questioning look he just shook his head and kissed her.  

''Not today, Darling One. I have something else in mind.''   
   
''Oh?'' Her eyes glimmered curiously as he pulled her on top of him again, and she maneuvered so that was straddling him again.  He briefly traced his hands over the garment covering her sex, and she shivered as he brushed against her just lightly. She felt warm. 

He trailed his hands up and down her body; along her sides, up and down her back, down her legs, teasingly stroking along the inside of her thighs, and up again to cup her breasts in his hands. He kissed her in between them, and remained still as he experimentally tweaked a nipple.  

She inhaled more sharply, the fingers on his shoulders twitching. He did it again and she pushed against him, and her hands moved to pet his head. He moved, kissing his way over to her other breast, and carefully took her nipple into his mouth. She let out a soft moan, hugging his head close and grasping for something she did not know. He swirled his tongue around the nub and her breathing hitched again. The hint of a moan escaped her lips. His free hand moved up her back and closed around her ponytail. He gave a gentle tug.  

She let out a moan in earnest and it shot straight to his groin. He hummed, pleased by the effect he was having.  

He repeated these administrations for a few more minutes, reveling in the soft sounds of encouragement he got from her. She ground into him, and her own hands had since started to roam down between their bodies. She had slipped her hand under his confinement and while he had let out a satisfied sigh as her hand closed around him, he forced himself to change the pace, lest he would not last much longer.    
   
He let go of her, smiling at the sound of protest. But this is where his other discoveries started, for there was much to try still. His hand went back to the back of her head, gently rubbing her scalp before he took hold of her hair again. Her eyes opened and found his, and there was a mix of shock and mischief in her eyes. He tugged at it again, keeping the pressure on it as he gently guided her on the bed. He led her to lie down, and she obediently followed the direction of his hand.  She gasped again, followed by a soft laugh that ended in a moan when he pulled her hair again. Her eyes where closed, and he moved to hover over her, taking her chin in hand and guiding her face.   
   
''Look at me.''    
   
She opened her eyes, and he watched her intensely as he trailed his hand down the side of her face, gently stroking her jaw and neck. He let his hand rest there momentarily, before slowly applying pressure.  Her breathing stilled- by choice, not force. She craned her head backward, allowing more room for his hand, and her lips parted in a smile. He smiled back, and leaned down to kiss her. On her lips and neck and collarbone, and lower still until he was once more at her breasts. He nipped at the soft skin, closed his hand just a tad tighter around her throat. Her hips bucked up and she ground herself against his thigh, and he suppressed a groan at the sudden loud moan that spilled from her lips. His left hand moved from her breast down her side, grabbing her hip and forcing it down, forcing her to keep still.  
   
''Don't move, Darling One.'' He spoke softly, and she nodded, her hands fisting at the sheets.  
  
He smiled and kissed the spot between her breasts before sitting back up, and moved the hand on her hip to the inside of her thighs. He hovered briefly before just barely touching her. His hand cupped her, and she whimpered, bucked up her hips, and he responded by pushing her hips down again for a moment before returning his hand. He slid his bundled fingers up, applying just a bit more pressure, and slid down again. He hooked his fingers around the part of her underwear that covered her sex and moved it to the side, and was pleased to find her wet and slick to the touch.    
   
He slid his fingers along her slit a few times, pushed against her more firmly with the promise of something more before the pressure vanished again as he moved up to circle the little bundle of nerves.  She whimpered again, followed by a movement of lips he did not hear the sound with.   
   
''What did you say, Darling one?'' He asked, and he looked at her as he slid his fingers down again.   
   
'' _Pl_ _ease._ ''    
   
He slid his fingers in without hesitation, the warm heat immediately clamping down around them, and Sara moaned, arched of the bed and pushed down her hips on his fingers. He groaned, his own pants painfully tight. He used the palm of his hand that rested on her collarbone to push her down, fingers closing tighter around her throat, but doing nothing to muffle the next moan that spilled from her lips.   
   
He stared at her face, at the expressions she made, the way she pursed her lips together before parting them to let out the most wondrous sounds. Between her legs his fingers pushed deeper, and on her face her lips parted, sound withheld until he curled his fingers. Her brows furrowed then raised, her breathing would either hitch or be forced out in a shaky breath, and her lips would purse, smile, part in a silent 'o'...he was mesmerized by all of it.   
   
''J-Jaal...'' He was pulled from his trance by the way his name escaped her lips, in that same tone as before, and the heat in his groin pooled again as her hands shot up to grab his face and pull him down. She kissed him, not soft and gentle but hard and desperate.  

''Jaal,-'' She panted, his name ending in another soft moan as she pushed down against his fingers again. ''I want-.'' She let her head fall back, arched her back off the bed. He went for her neck, kissing and nipping and gently biting, and the sound she made when he nipped at her earlobe felt deafening at such close proximity.     
   
''What do you want?'' He whispered, lips brushing her ear. He felt her shudder.    
   
''I want  _more.''_  

He hummed in approval.  

Suddenly there was no more pressure on her and she reached for air as Jaal had disappeared. She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes lidded and unfocused, lips plump and parted and her breathing coming in puffs.    
   
Jaal stood at the foot of his bed, taking in the sight before him while he rid himself of his pants. Sara moved to crawl to him, and this time, when she took him in hand and brought him to her lips he was unable to resist. He placed his hands on her head, and he let out a soft laugh as the hairs nearby started to stand up straight at his touch. His laugh ended in a muffled grunt when Sara's lips closed around the head of his cock, and it was his turn be at the mercy of her touches.   
   
She had told him before how humans were smaller than Angara, and he was somewhat jealous that he would never be able to experience what it was like to completely disappear into her mouth and throat. But she tried, oh how she tried.    
   
She let go of him with a soft pop and moved to slowly lick a trail up his length from the base down, and the sight of her looking of mischievously and with a small grin on her lips was almost enough to make him lose sight of what he wanted this night to be about.  

When she took him in his mouth his hold on her hair tightened again, tugging like he had before, and she moaned around his cock, the vibrations shaking him to the core. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them and looking down at her with a different look, and he held her head still. She looked up questioningly, but before she could retreat he started to move his hips, and she understood.  

She kept still as he started to buck his hips forward at a slightly faster pace, slowly increasing the force behind his hips as he thrust into her mouth. She let out a sound of encouragement and he tugged at her hair again. His breathing becoming erratic.    
   
In truth, he had been nervous about being more forceful. Humans seemed so fragile. But Sara had shown not to be, and there had been plenty of hints that these 'kinks' applied to her. And, as it was revealed, to him as well.    
   
So he closed one hand around her throat, feeling it bulge just a bit against his hand, and this time he was unable to suppress a moan. He doubled over, his right hand no longer tugging at her hair but stroking it lovingly, whispering her name, and she hummed around him.   
   
But this night was about her pleasure, not his, and he had to use all his willpower to stand up straight and yank her back by her hair- and for a moment he was afraid he had done it too hard. But she looked up at him with an expression of pure lust and love, a cheeky grin on her lips as she wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. So, he leaned down close enough to place a soft kiss on the spot behind her ear- forcing her head to the side in the process.     
   
''You wanted more, yes?'' He spoke low, and Sara inhaled sharply. ''Yes.'' She answered, and with a soft gasp she was pushed back. She crawled backwards as Jaal crawled forward, stalking towards her and settling between her legs. One hand between her breasts, Jaal kept her down, while his other hand guided himself to her entrance. But instead of sliding in he merely slid up and down, teasing her endlessly.    
   
''Jaal, please...'' Her whimpers were soon to grow into his favorite sound, and he used both hands to hold her hips down as he pushed in only the head, before pulling back again. She tried, desperately so, to push down, but each time she did Jaal pulled back further, and she was left emptier than before.   
 

He leaned forward, and it took some effort to both push in only slightly and keep Sara from successfully getting him to go deeper.  He kissed her breast, her neck, and finally her lips, and he hovered close enough for their lips to brush as he whispered her name.   
   
''Sara...'' 

She whimpered again. And he knew what she wanted, but he needed her to ask for it in that same pleading tone as before. '' _Sara. Beg me again.''_ He whispered.  

'' _Please.''_    
   
His hips snapped forward, seating himself as far as he could in one slide, and his own moan was drowned out by Sara's wail. He settled for a slow peace but hard thrusts. His one hand remained on her hips, keeping her in place the best he could, but the other moved to close around her throat again, and Sara's moans grew louder.    
   
The pace increased, his rhythm became more erratic, and her legs started to quiver. Her hands reached for him and he leaned down instinctively, clashing their lips together. Her hands were on his back, scratching and clawing. the slight twinge of pain did nothing but encourage him. They were close, so close.  

With one final thrust he pushed himself deep as he came, his cock twitching as it pulsed inside of her. She clamped down around him, and arched into his touch as he moved a hand between them, giving her the reign to move as she wanted. It took little longer than a few moments before she cried out and clenched her legs around him, pushing him deep one last time, his bioelectric shield sending a wave of sparks through her that sent her over the edge.    
   
She went slack and he followed, using his lower arms to keep him suspended just enough so that she wouldn't carry his full weight.  He gently caressed the side of her face and kissed her forehead. She smiled and kissed the fold closest to her, and hummed a last sound of approval. 

''That was definitely better than a game of Ludo.''   
   
He let out a soft laugh. ''Glad you think so. Was I not...too...forceful?'' He inquired, worry seeping into his voice as he gently pushed her head to the side to examine her neck.  

''No, you were fine. I don't bruise that easily.''   
   
Giving her a look that said he was not completely reassured she smiled again, and leaned up to kiss him.    
   
''I'm okay Jaal, really. ''    
   
They nuzzled their faces together and stayed like that for a few peaceful seconds. Then Jaal rolled off, slipping out of her at last. They lay next to each other for a few moments, during which Sara rolled over on her front to place kisses down his shoulder, chest and abdomen, before settling snuggly against him.    
   
He kissed the top of her head once more, satisfied with how the evening had turned out. He wondered just how much more he could discover about in what ways to please her, and vowed that he would discover them all. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in too deep. I can't choose between domestic fluff and pwp, so there's both. Balance.

They had made the mistake of falling asleep. 

When Sara woke it was not just drool that stuck to her. She hastily wiped the corner of her mouth and sat up, and that’s when she felt the unpleasant stick between her thighs. She looked at Jaal, at the dried up creamy color stuck to his lower abdomen. Wonderful as sex was, the aftermath was always less than sexy. 

She meant to wake Jaal gently. But when she looked at him she noticed that her drool had pooled in the heavy dip between his shoulder and the protrusion on his chest. He stirred at the shaking of her body as she giggled, trying to stifle her laugh, and when he sat up and it dripped over the edge she lost it, and fell over laughing.  

“I’m sorry,” she snorted, trying to gasp for air in between wheezes. “I just. -“ 

Jaal could only look confused. But the memories of pleasure from the night before and the sound of her laugh put him in a good mood like nothing else could, and he simply smiled with her as he used the sheets to dry his chest. 

“Haaah…” she let out a sigh, wiping the corner of her eyes. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, Darling One.” He took her hand and kissed it, and answered her smile with another. 

“Hmm, we should clean up.” She murmured against his lips.  

He nodded. “After you.” 

“Ah, actually, think you can get me a towel first? If I walk there like this I’ll leave a trail.” She ended in a mutter, and Jaal thought he heard her murmur something about ‘big load’ as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. 

He laughed as she, after tucking the towel between her thighs, waddled past him ungracefully, and she smacked his arm. 

He’d turned on the water before going back to her, and when she stepped under it the drops ran already warm. A trail of goosebumps followed where water went, and he trailed his fingers down the rougher patches of skin. A fascinating thing for a body to do. 

She complained as he turned down the temperature of the water, for Angara did poorly in great heat, and the temperature of the water she proffered to stand under reminded him too much of sitting in the Nomad as they drove through the desert of Elaaden. He scrubbed himself clean, back faced to Sara as she ran her hands along the inside of her thighs forcefully. 

Suddenly her warm body pressed against his more firmly and her hands snaked around his waist, closing over his own. 

“Here, let me help.” She said, and her hand moved lower. She stroked the length of him gently, moved lower to caress the underside. Slowly she brought him to full attention, and he grunted as her thumb ran gently over the head of his cock. She kept stroking him, but he was lacking the ability to touch her, and gods, he needed to. 

“Sara-“His voice fell silent when he turned and saw her with her eyes closed, brows furrowed and lips parted. For a moment, he thought she was in pain, but the she suddenly bucked her hips and he heard the hint of a gasp, the sound just barely audible over the water splashing against skin. He stared at her in awe, wondering. 

 _Ah._ _Bio_ _electrics_ _._  

She had told him after their first kiss how his field had left a pleasant tingle to his touches. A tingle that washed over her body, caressing and prickling in all the right places.  

He eyed the water running down her body. Down her neck and over and around the swell of her breasts, along the dip along her hips that guided the droplets along a path between her thighs. She squeezed her legs together at the same time he brushed his hand against the skin just above the little bundle of nerves, and the moan that followed brought a small and satisfied grin to his lips. 

His hand slid lower, bundled fingers slipping between thighs that pressed them against her folds. She pushed her hips forward, grinding down against his hand and successfully maneuvering the fingers between slick lips. Her upper body fell forward, hands finding support on his shoulders and her head resting against his collarbones. He rubbed against her once, twice, and twice more before sliding  _in,_  and he felt the rumble of her moan against his skin.She murmured something he couldn’t make out, but when he stopped moving his hand she let out a sound of protest before he could speak, and her hips followed his hand to keep his fingers inside.  

“Jaal.” she spoke, strained. He didn’t need her to say more. Her willingness and open honesty about sex had always been something he found enticing. It was so…angaran. 

He pushed her back until she was braced against the wall and pushed his fingers deeper, his hand cupped so that the palm of his hand rubbed lightly against her. He towered over her, his body shielding her face from the splashing of water, and allowing him to watch her brows twitch at she spikes of pleasure. Her hands twitched on his arms, clenching, and she smiled as he tensed up for her so she could feel the bulge of muscles. One of her hands let go and slid down, slender fingers slowly trailing down his body, his abdomen, before closing around his cock again. She gripped him tight, perhaps tighter than completely necessary. She tugged a few times, but stopped every time he felt the pleasure pool in his groin. She was teasing him much in the same way he had the night before, and suddenly he understood why it had driven her so mad.    
   
She suddenly stepped aside, his fingers slipping free. He was far too tall for her to get on her knees, but they had long since found that he was the perfect height if she just leaned down. So she did, her ass pressed against the tiles behind her and her hands braced on his hips. She kissed him, above and around his cock, along the length of it. Gave a few soft but quick licks before looking up at him and smiling against the skin.     
   
If he was being honest, he liked it better this way. 

It was a sight he loved. Her expression soft and sweet, a body with skin just as soft, and nearly completely unscathed, - A wonder in itself with the life she led. Her body slender but capable of power far beyond his. He traced his hand from the back of her head, following a path down between her shoulder blades and to the side, gently squeezing as he trailed down further. His hand followed the slimming at the waist and the widening at the hips, and he squeezed the soft flesh pressed against the wall. He grunted as Sara's tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his length, against the ridge.  

She took him in her mouth, continuing the same teasing behavior she previously had with her hands. He tried to gently buck his hips forward, but she anticipated it each time and simply moved with him. She hummed around him, and suddenly he felt it too; the vibrations of her voice, the water, his bioelectric field. A wave of pleasure washed over him, and a heat fiercer than before surged through him. He felt something more primal take over, and much like the night before he grabbed her hair to pull her back. She moaned, her fingers digging almost painfully into his hips. He nearly shoved her back against the wall, kept tugging her hair as he pressed his lips against hers, and their moans mingled and echoed against the walls. He grabbed her breast, kneading the soft flesh and rubbing his fingers over her nipple. Her lips parted and she let out a soft whimpering sound, bucked her hips forward and covered the hand on her breast with her own.     
   
Their soft gentle touches from before had made place for something more urgent, more demanding. He couldn't find a one spot for his hands. From her breasts to her hip, to her ass, squeezing and grabbing.  There was not enough and too much at the same time.   

He crouched down briefly, his hands finding a grip on her ass firmer than before. He lifted her with more ease than he'd expected, shoved her against the wall with more force than he'd anticipated. It pulled a gasp from her, but it ended with a brief and soft moan, and he knew he had not hurt her.  

He latched on to her breasts again, carefully taking a nipple between his teeth before flicking his tongue out against it. Sara moaned again, her head fallen back against the tiles and her hands tight around his arms and shoulders. The head of his cock slid against her inner thighs, just barely brushing the soft folds of her sex. She whimpered and tried to grind down, but was unable to do more than get the head of his cock to rub against her, - and only because Jaal cooperated. He kept her as high as possible, doing nothing more than to apply slight pressure.  

But he was not as patient as the night before. He had no energy to tease endlessly. The combination of the water on her soft skin and the fire between their touches, his bioelectric field only enhancing it- it drove him as insane with need as he'd seen Sara the night before. His next actions happened in an instant. 

He kissed Sara's neck, and for a second he thought he felt her pulse against his tongue. He let out something akin to a growl and bit down without thinking, and at the same time pulled her down on him. She cried out, his arms clenching tight around his neck and her fingers digging into his back. She felt hot around him, still slick inside, and could only be grateful. He started moving his hips, doing his best to pull out as much as possible before thrusting himself deep again hard enough to feel the collision of their hips rock him on his feet.  

He let out grunts, lips still against the skin of Sara's neck. His own hands clawed, squeezing her perhaps harder than he should, but Sara encouraged him, moaning and kissing and whimpering.  She had her legs wrapped around his waist, clenching and pulling him as close as possible, undecided on whether she wanted to feel him slide in over and over or if she wanted to feel the almost painful pressure when his thrusts hit her deep.    
   
He looked at her, lips curved into a smile and parted to let out moan after moan, and when she opened her eyes and stared back she laughed, a sound so wondrous he felt his heart clench. Her eyes so blue and bright, and always glimmering with something he didn’t understand. Her lips plump and swollen from her administrations from before. Her hands both scratching and caressing the skin with soft strokes. She was so beautiful, and he was the only one to see her like this. 

They closed in simultaneously, lips brushing together into a continuous stream of kisses. She held his face, and he wanted so much to do the same. Instead he kissed her harder, hugged her closer against him. He wanted her, only her, for the rest of his life. She whispered his name, lips pressed against his ear. She whimpered again. 

Both of them were nearing the end. Jaal's thrust were becoming shallower, and his legs felt heavy. He made a strained sound as he repositioned his arms. He needed more of her sounds, of her voice close to his ear as she came. Holding her up with one arm and bracing her between him and the wall the best he could, her legs clenched tight around him, he had one hand free. He grabbed the wet locks of her hair at the back of her hair and pulled, forcing her to crane her head backwards. Her lips parted to let out a moan, smile on her face. When he'd done his research, he had found it odd that one could smile at having a part of them pulled at until it hurt. It had become something exciting and rewarding in one night, and suddenly he understood.   
   
Her hips slapped against his skin one more time before he came. He thrust himself deep and let out another sound that sounded primal to his ears. He felt his field intensify as he came, emptying himself in pulses of white, and suddenly she made a sound, the start of his name perhaps. It ended out in a cry, and the quivering of her body and clenching of her arms and legs around him. 

The tranquility of this moment lasted only an instant, and she was just in time with relaxing her legs and catching her own weight before his own legs gave out. She let out a laugh that echoed through the room as he sat down with his back against the wall, letting the water wash him clean and dull the ache in his legs. She squatted down, and there was something so silly about the way she sat down beside him; arms wrapped around her knees and head tilted and resting in the crease of her elbow, all the while while milky white dripped from between her legs.  

He laughed and reached up to pull her down into a kiss. She crawled to nearly lie down, half draped over him. Neither of them was bothered by the cold tiles while the bathroom was so fogged up from steam there may as well have not been a difference in temperature.  

They washed themselves after a few minutes, and Jaal left first so Sara could clean herself more thoroughly.  

He rummaged through his home; cleaning up empty glasses and dirty clothes, setting plates for breakfast. He grabbed the pad he'd left in the windowsill the night before, and smiled at the pictures, or ''selfies'' Sara had made as they'd stared at the empty streets of Aya.   

But the streets had long since filled up with many Angara. The market was as busy as it was every day, and for not the first time he was grateful how he and many others could pretend to live a life free of Kett on Aya.  

Before his thoughts could turn darker he heard Sara's feet tap on the floor, a sound so endearing and one that reminded him of one of the video's she'd shown him on the wildlife of her home planet. Ducks he believed the name was.    
   
She wrapped her arms around him before circling around him, standing up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. There was a rosy color on her cheeks, and her skin smelled fresh and clean.    
   
''I'll prepare breakfast.''' He spoke, giving her one more kiss on the forehead before slipping free from her grip.  

''Hmm, I put some leftover food I can eat in the fridge. Although with how cold you Angara keep them it could very well be frozen. '' She said, leaning against the window as she looked down at the people below. 

He chuckled. ''If needed I will make something for you. I have practiced.'' He was mildly embarrassed at the pride he heard through his own voice. But Sara smiled. Suddenly something caught her eye, and she looked to the outside world more intensely. He could almost see the gears in her head turn, lips part only to close again. She hummed. 

''Hey Jaal?'' She started, brows somewhat furrowed. He felt worry plant its seed in his gut. 

''What is it, Darling one?'' He walked over to her and took her hands. Her cheeks were rosier than before. He touched her forehead, but she smiled and shook her head.  

''I- ehm. Really liked yesterday. And today. When you told me you were looking into human...interests, I admit I was somewhat anxious.'' She smiled, and it was as much sweet as it was mischievous. ''But you've shown to be really sweet and caring at the same time and...'' She paused, and he wondered what could possibly have her so embarrassed.    
   
He brushed her cheek before tilting her head up, forcing her to meet his gaze. He tilted his head in curiosity. ''Tell me Sara. Did I do it wrong? Did I assume the wrong interests to suit you?''    
   
She shook her head. ''No, not at all. I meant it when I said I liked it. I... really, liked it.'' She scratched her arm and let out a nervous laugh. ''Actually, I wanted to try out something else. But only if you are okay with it.'' She hastily added. '' It's something I've always wanted to try out, and I've finally found someone I trust enough to do it with. '' When she met his gaze she looked more determined, more confident, but there was still a glimmer in her eyes that showed fear. Of rejection perhaps? He decided right there he hated that look on her face.   
   
''You can ask me anything, Darling one.'' He kissed her on her forehead, on her nose, her cheeks, her eyebrows, until she laughed. He kissed her on the lips. She tugged at his sleeve. He looked at her, followed her gaze. He did not understand at first what they were looking at. Then he saw. 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head, eyes never leaving the streets below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I could easily spoiler the next thing they're gonna try, but how often do you get porn with cliffhangers?
> 
> Please point out any spelling/grammar errors you may come across. Taking 2 seconds to leave a comment is also heavily appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aPOLOGIES. It took so. long. I know, I know. But I got you. Here's a fresh batch of kinky Jaalxryder porn. 
> 
> Enjoy you kinky fuckers. I love you all.

To anyone but them, it would seem like a cozy afternoon. It was, just not as conventional as how most couples would spend it.

Ryder sat on the couch with one leg folded under the other. She leaned forward, her chin resting in her hand. Next to her lay her data pad, on the table in front of her was Jaal’s pad, abandoned in pursuit of coffee, and the monitor she favored but had trouble using.

“I miss laptops.” She sighed after she browsed through search results. “Times were so simple then.”

“Saying that makes you sound quite old.”

Jaal walked up to her from his kitchen, a steaming mug in each hand.

“I am old. Over 600 years.” She took her mug.

“Hmm, well then you’ve aged well.” Jaal kissed the top of her head as he sat back down next to her.   
   
“Any luck?”

She threw her hands up, almost spilling her coffee in the process, and she gave Jaal a quick apologetic grin before letting out an exasperated sigh.

“There’s just so much. Color, length, rough or soft. It all depends on the use.”

“I am sorry, I was under the impression the use would be-“

“It is.-“ She cut him off. It was still pretty weird to openly discuss it. “It is. But I want to do this right, I don’t want to end up regretting it.” She turned her attention back to the screen. “I thought I’d found a good one but it turns out to be more for display purposes than taking some strain. And the other one is  _the one kind_ we  _didn’t_  bring with us from the milky way.”

Jaal hummed. “I am more surprised about all the kinds you did bring.” He sipped from his coffee, eyes peering over the edge of his mug and at the images flashing on his screen.

“Me too.” She let out another sigh. “Okay it looks like we really only have 2 options.”

“These, “ she clicked the image. “Which are not quite what I had in mind, but easy and more comfortable. Or this.”

Jaal mused. It was hard for him to picture Sara in the position the images provided as an example. She seemed to pick up on it and gave him a reassuring pat on the knee. 

“Jaal I assure you I want nothing quite so extreme. “She put down their mugs and moved to straddle him. As if a habit learned from birth his hands found their way on her hips, and he tilted his head to meet her kiss

“I just want to be…” She whispered, placing soft kisses alongside his cheek until she was close to his ear. “At your mercy.”

She knew how to persuade him with so much ease. Any doubts he had faded, and all he wanted was to see her face contort in pleasure and her wish granted.

“Pick whichever suits your wish best, Darling One.” He took her hand and kissed it. “We will make it work.”

She smiled and plopped back down next to him, legs still draped over his, and the next hour they researched all they could. 

No, they were not a conventional couple, as  a few days later Sara was giddy like a child when their package was delivered, and they spent the rest of the afternoon practicing on tying up Sara’s arms.

They decided not to rush into things. They made their plan of approach, when and where and how, and arranged for both of them to be absolutely free that night and following morning. They decided on a safe word, just in case, and approached it more seriously than either of them would have initially expected.

When the agreed upon day arrived, it almost felt like a ceremony to attend rather than sex. 

“Hey Jaal?”

Jaal walked into his living room, a glass of wine in each hand. Sara smiled up at him as she took her glass, and after clicking them together she continued. “Thank you for not ridiculing me.” She took a sip. “You’ve been really kind and accepting.”

“Why wouldn’t I be? There is no shame in desires, and I am in no place to put judgement on your culture.”

Sara choked on her wine and laughed, almost snorted out the beverage. "No Jaal, it’s not human culture to do this. We have many different cultures sure, but this doesn’t belong in that line.”

Jaal tilted his head. “Really? Then what would it belong to?”

She looked pensive for a moment and frowned as she took another big swallow. “Desires is a nice word for it, as you put it. Or a Kink. There are many kinds, most are considered a bit of a taboo.”

“But why?”

Sara shrugs. “We’re weird.” 

Jaal frowns. It seems so unnatural, to commend someone for their desires. 

“But back to what I was saying.” She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. When she pulled away she smiled, and her thumb stroked his cheek.

“I appreciate you wanting to do this with me. “

They drank for a long while still, simply talking and indulging themselves in simpler pleasures. There was no rush, and when the moment called, they would answer. Slowly hands started to wonder, caressing skin where it was most sensitive. Pecks turned into bruising kisses that left her lips swollen and her breathing ragged.    
   
They worked towards the end goal with small steps. Jaal took her hands and kept them by her side, even as she struggled to touch him. She whined, grinded her hips against his in an attempt for more contact.  After a few minutes he let go, and her arms flew up and around his neck to pull him closer. She pulled at his clothes, raked her nails over his back as he pulled his shirt over his head. It pulled a growl from him and she grinned.    
   
They slowly made their way to the bedroom, slowly undressed until completely naked. And slowly, with soft smiles and kisses and gentle hands, they got to work. She held out one arm first, and Jaal carefully wrapped the rope around her in the way they had researched and practiced. They repeated this with her other arm and ankles, and at last came the final step.   
   
There was a nervous smile on her lips, but eagerness too as she lied down and spread herself out. Jaal kissed each wrist before tying the final knot around the bedposts, and again on her lips.   
   
''Are you okay?'' He asked softly.   
   
She leaned up to capture his lips with her own, soft and warm and inviting. He did not pull away for a long moment, and neither did she. When they did it was only just, and she softly brushed her lips against his before she whispered. ''Yes.''

He nodded, and she lied down, subjecting herself completely. 

But it was still Jaal, and he would never not start gently.

He kissed her from her collarbones, to between the swell of her breasts and further down still, slowly trailing to where it was most needed.    
   
Her legs of course were already spread for him. She had little movement, but some, enough for her legs to twitch and quiver as he kissed the inside of her thighs. He nipped at the skin, sucked lightly. She snorted, and he grinned and did it again.   
   
''S-Stop! that tickles.'' She spoke through giggles, and her laugh rang through the room when he did it again.    
   
''Didn't you say you wanted to be at my mercy?''    
   
Jaal smiled and one hand trailed up to her sides. She tried to bend away from skillful fingers and she laughed.   
   
''Not like this! Not there!''     
   
''Oh?'' He crawled further on the bed, until he was hovering over her.   
   
''Where then, Darling one?'' He cupped one of her breasts in his hands and tweaked one of her nipples. ''Here?''   
   
Her laughter had stopped and she inhaled sharply, looking at him with wide eyes.   
   
''Or perhaps...'' He leaned back, trailing his hand down her body in a smooth and slow line, and caressed the soft skin of her sex.  She gasped, and her breathing hitched soon after, when his hand pressed against her firmly. ''Here?''   
   
She found no words, only stared with her mouth slightly open. Soft and slick lips parted as he rubbed his fingers up and down between them, and her breathing hitched in her throat as he applied more pressure. 

He spent less time on endless teasing, not yet. His bundled fingers slipped inside of her. It pulled a moan from her lips. Her curled them and her hips arched of the bed as his fingers graced that rougher spot inside of her, and his bioelectric only intensified the pleasure.

He kept pumping his fingers in and out, curling them occasionally, but not often enough to bring her remotely close. Being unable to move freely did just as what she had expected, and even the smallest touches set her skin on fire and her heart racing. 

He stopped, sooner than he usually did. She lifted her head to look at him, opening her mouth in a silent plea. He crawled towards her again, his cock bumping against her abdomen. He kissed her, and simultaneously reached out and slid his hand under the pillow next to her head. When she looked there was a black cloth with a band in his hand, and she stared at him.   
   
''When did you put it there? We've been together practically every minute of the day.''   
   
He didn't answer, and simply reached out to place the blindfold around her head. She lifted her head to make it easier, and smiled when she let her head fall back down. But her smile faltered as she felt Jaal's weight leave the bed, and hear him pace around the room and open drawers.    
   
She followed the direction of the sound and voiced her curiosity. ''What are you doing?''

He didn’t answer, but she heard a lighter. She panicked for a brief moment, not understanding at all what he was going for, listening intensely to him walking across the room. Then, slowly, the room started to gain fragrance, and even through the black cloth over her eyes did she see the flickering of light, and at last did she realize he was simply lighting scented candles.   
   
''Always the romantic, even when I'm bound and blinded.'' She giggled, and she felt his field response. 

“Hmm, I want to turn off the lights, but I also want to look at you.”

She smiled, and her cheeks reddened. “Come back here.”

He did as told. He sat down between her, his own legs folded beneath him- to the extend they could. He lifted her so that her hips were resting on his thighs- an awkward angle that she didn’t understand the purpose of. She didn’t see him wrap a hand around his cock, didn’t see him guiding himself until she felt the heated end press against her.

He entered her slowly- watching her entire body respond. 

She didn’t make a sound, but her mouth was open in a silent ‘O’. With her lower body lifted the way it was her back was arched and her hips angled, and as he entered her she understood. Oh  _gods_  she understood.

He held still, one arm wrapped around her hips to keep her lifted as he leaned forward to kiss the spot between her breasts- trying not to push any deeper. 

She was helpless like this, couldn’t push down. All she could do was wait for him to move. And he did.   
   
He pushed himself in to the base of his cock, holding her close against him. She moaned, body arching where it could, her eyes rolling back into her head and her hands fisting around her restraints.    
   
''Oh god-'' She let out another moan when Jaal gave a shallow thrust.   
   
Jaal smirked, and started to move.    
   
It was exactly like she expected- to be able to do nothing but take what was given to her.  The hands pushing and pulling at her were not to keep her down, only to move her to the position he wanted- as much as that was possible. He muttered soft words of praise and let out soft and almost primal grows as he thrust himself inside of her repeatedly, kissed her skin before gently nipping at it. Everywhere he touched her left a trail of goosebumps on her skin, and if he kissed her, his lips seemed to set her ablaze. 

He ran his hands down her side and up her legs, and squeezed where her legs rounded into her bottom. It was an almost bruising force, and suddenly he let out a frustrated sound and pulled out of her. She didn't ask- didn't have time. Quicker than it had taken to fasten them he loosened the rope around her ankles, and she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. But he pushed them down.   
   
''No.''   
   
Ryder let out a frustrated whimper, but and lifted them again. ''Kiss me.''   
   
He let her pull him close, and the moment his lips met hers she relaxed, sagged back down on the mattress she had been trying to lift herself from.  When he pulled away he stroked the side of her cheek lovingly with his thumb, before sliding his hand down to apply pressure around her neck. Gentle, but it's nature commanding.   
   
''Now, no more moving unless I tell you to.''   
   
She nodded and let out a shaky breath.   
   
With the same ease and speed he had loosened the rope around her ankles, he loosened the knots around the bedpost connecting her wrists, allowing for a little more room, and flipped her over.    
   
He wasted no time in sliding inside of her. He let nearly his full weight rest on her, one hand on her back to keep her down. The only thing she could do- and did, even though he hadn't told her she could, was angle her hips for easier and deeper thrusts. It felt punishingly good.   
   
Her body shook with every snap of his hips, and he continued ever on, only slowing speed but never stopping. The amount of strain his muscles could endure had always been a point of admiration for her. Never once had his arms or legs given out beneath him, his body seemingly endlessly pushed forward by pleasure and instinct.   
   
She was starting to regret the made agreement that they would not stop until  _he_  was done. 

 Jaal leaned forward and rested his weight on her, his thrusts ceasing. He reached out, stroked her hair, her cheek, and slid his hand further down to close around her throat just beneath her chin and force her to crane her head backwards. His other hand snaked underneath her and closed around her breast.     
   
He started to mutter and whisper words she didn't understand, and with the hardness pressed deep inside of her it took a few moments until she had gathered her thoughts enough to understand he was speaking in Shelesh. She didn't understand the words, didn't really need to. He spoke soft, low and rumbling. He sounded both gentle and strained, his own mind clouded just like hers.    
   
Then, just as sudden as he had turned gentle, he turned primal again.    
   
She let out a muffled cry at the return of the deep thrusts that shook her to the core. Her torso turned by the hand still firmly grabbing her breast, and she instinctively tried to lower her hand to cover his. Crossed above her head as they were, she got no further than her own head.    
   
''You want your hands freed?'' He asked. But there was something to his tone- not a threat. It was a tone that hinted danger around the corner, a promise false. It was a challenge, or a trap. She wanted to walk right into it.    
   
She nodded. His hands traced a path up her back to her arms. She arched into the ticklish sensation and giggled.    
   
He undid the bind around her wrists, lifted each to his face to kiss the top of each hand. He then slowly pulled them back, turning her arms so there was no painful strain on her joints. When her arms were pulled back all the way behind her back, he started moving.    
   
''O-Oh g-'' She moaned, words cut off.   
   
It seemed to have no end. Minutes passed, the only sound being moans, grunts and skin slapping against skin. He yanked on her arms, and she had no choice but to use her core muscles to cooperate. He was close, she could feel it, and with her back arched and her hips pressed close against his she felt the pleasure building herself.    
   
His field intensified, and the light prickle on her skin taunted her biotics into responding. Their fields pushed against each other, not in a battle for dominance but in need. Need for the other to be close, closer and closer still, to mingle and crash apart like waves.    
   
Sara's body quivered and stilled, forced into moving only by Jaal's continuing thrusts. Her own biotics faded when the high of her orgasm did, and her body collapsed back on the matress, one arm still in Jaal's tight grip, while here free hand repeatedly clenched- and unclenched the sheets.  She felt limp and her arms and legs felt like rubber. The only life in her body seemed to come from the pleasure within and the prickling on her skin. Bio-electrics. There was only Jaal left.   
   
They wouldn't stop until he was done.   
   
Jaal did reach his high, though it felt like much, much later. He stilled, quivered just like she had. She felt him spasm, all of him, as he came inside of her with a grunt.    
   
The sound he let out as he let his body go limp was comical, and she laughed. With her butt still up in the air and him laying on top of her, she imagined they must make quite the image.    
   
''You okay there big guy?'' 

She laughed when all she got was an exhausted but affirmative grunt. She wiggled her ass, and leaned to the side far enough until her fell off. She rolled on her side, silently enjoying the ropes still around her ankles. Didn't matter there was no tension on them.  She propped a hand under her chin and smiled down at Jaal lying down with closed eyes. She reached out and touched his cheek, tracing his facial structure. She glanced at the clock and let out a soft gasp.   
   
''Jaal, I don't mean to pull you from the afterglow but we had sex for a solid 50 minutes, foreplay not included. ''   
   
He hummed and forced himself to open his eyes. ''That's...''   
   
''It's a new record. High five.''   
   
He lazily lifted a hand and braced for the slap against it.  ''Humans do this for the strangest things.''    
   
Sara giggled. ''There's worse things to do it for. ''

''That there is.'' He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers. ''How are you?''   
   
She smiled, endeared that ever the gentle soul, he asked. ''Exhausted, a bit sore- but in the good way.'' She added when his eyes flicked to hers with worry shining in them. He relaxed, having long since learned she rather liked a bit of bruising force. 

She leaned down this kiss him.  ''I love you. Thank you.''   
   
He smiled and closed his eyes again. Shee freed herself from the last restrains and he heard her pad around the room and blow out the candles one by one. She briefly left the room to clean herself. By the time she got back he was already asleep.

Sara smiled. Jaal hadn’t taken as much dominant control as one might have expected in a setting they had just put themselves in.  She didn't mind. It suited him, and she hadn't wanted to push him out of his comfort zone. It made the control he had taken that much more special. What they had was special, what they could do in the comforts of his home, with each other, without judgement, was special.   
   
He, was special.   
   
He kissed his scar as she crawled into bed next to him. He briefly stirred to wrap an arm around her. She carefully laid her head down on his chest, and with soreness in her body but bliss in her mind, she fell asleep.     
 

 

* * *

 

 

  
     
   
  


  * Because for sure that the humans didn't leave the milkyway without bringing all sorts of them nasty toys. They're pretty much antiques by now.   
  * Reyes it  _totally_  the man to go to for these.  
  * You won't make me believe anything other than that Scott and Sara totally developed the inappropriate high five habit. Jaal just has no choice but to accept it. ~~Don't tell me you never high fived your partner after a good fuck.~~



I'm a little out of ideas on how to continue this. Feel free to drop kinks.     
   
Thank you for reading. Kudos are appreciated, comments are loved, and  _please_  point out any errors you may have come across. 

**Author's Note:**

> It turned out a lot longer than I planned. But I just want to explore every damn position with these two. Perhaps more will follow...  
> Also my headcanon is as you may have noticed, that Jaals touches to Sara's hair are like rubbing balloons against it. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, and PLEASE point out any spelling/grammar/other errors you may come across.
> 
> Love,


End file.
